Over the years various features of fishing reels have been devised specific to a particular type of fishing. For example, salt water, fresh water, pan fish, bait casting, spin casting, musky, and ice fishing reels all have features unique to the particular type of intended fishing. The extreme conditions that may be encountered when ice fishing demand a robust reel operable even when ice freezes on the line. Further, various techniques unique to ice fishing make it desirable to have an alert system incorporated into the reel. The alert system preferably has the capability to alert more than one sense of the user. For example, the user may fish for an extended period of time and may not have complete attention directed to the fishing reel at all times. Previously, spring loaded flags of various sorts have been devised to activate when the reel spool rotates. From time to time a user may prefer a visual and audible alert. Further, when fishing during darkness a flag alert may be difficult to apprehend.